The Story of a Nobody
by relinquo vereor
Summary: Some members of the Organization didn't exactly fade into darkness and have recently resurfaced. A nobody that was never part of the Organization is gathering these nobodies in hopes to achieve what they all have been longing for; becoming whole.


A young woman looking to be in her early twenties sat at a bar counter. Her hands gripped a glass. A wine splitzer. She stared absently into the dim bar, the lighting obscuring any face she would of wished to examine. Two burly men were playing pool, but they were none of her concern. Hearing footsteps approach, she looked at her glass as her finger began to dance around the rim of her glass.

A handsome sly looking man wearing a long brown coat, with platinum blonde hair, blue eyes, and a goatee sat catty-corner to her. He motioned for the bartender, who quickly complied. "_Royal Crown whisky_." He said, his voice had a slight lisp of an accent that would be hard to place. The bartender nodded, and walked off preparing the drink.

"So," She said letting her voice linger. "Did you find anything..._interesting_?" She asked, her eyes looking up into his. The man smirked as the bartender slid his drink towards the man. The man took it, and quickly gulped it. Slamming his fist down, he gasped.

"Nothing like a good drink, eh?" He smirked. She nodded her head taking a sip of her splitzer. The sweet alcoholic beverage made her lips curve ever so slightly, a sign of pleasure. The man leaned into the young woman, who tilted her head to the side inquiringly.

"Seven of the original thirteen have survived... that is, if you don't count the merger." He said gruffly. The smile on her face deepened. _Seven is promising, very promising,_ she thought smiling with what most people would call delight. Looking up she motioned for the bartender, seeming a bit eager.

"Two _Royal Crown whiskeys_." She pushed away her empty glass. The bartender slid two glasses towards the young woman and man. "Well, this is the best news I've heard in years." She chimed with a elegant smile.

He picked up the glass, and grinned. "Cheers," He said holding up his glass. She bumped her glass with his, accompanied with a ting, saying, "Cheers," then gulped. The strong burning sensation hit her throat and she gasped, then coughed. The man chuckled at her response then gulped his drink too.

Standing up, she bid him a farewell. They agreed to meet each other at this bar tomorrow. Throwing on her gray leather coat that came to her knees, and her green carrion bag, she set down a twenty to pay for her drinks then walked out the door.

Walking out into the city, the icy air hit her like slap across the face which made her eyes water. Wrapping her arms around herself she set out into the calm snowy twilight. The day was quickly coming to an end as night time approached. People rushed about their business before the _Night Watch _would come out and escort all people out of the dangerous streets and into nice warm buildings. Radiant Garden had changed a lot since the last time she was there.

The snow fell in her dark brunette hair that swayed with her walking motion. Her black heeled boots kept her feet warm despite the fridged air and icy ground. Turning the corner of a street her eyes met that of a homeless beggar man who was pleading for people to give him food or money. Walking past him, his pleas made her feet slow. Turning to face him, she observed his features like a hawk would prey.

His face was sunken in; you could faintly see the outline of his skull. His nose was broken and dirt obscured his most noticeable features. He wore old tattered clothes and he shook with cold and hunger. It was pretty obvious he had endured many years of pain and suffering. For reasons unknown to her, she reached into her bag, and pulled out some extra food. It was some bread and cheese in a little brown bag.

Handing the food to the man, he took it hastily, probably afraid she would take it back as some cruel joke, and then began to eat it. She watched him like someone would watch an insect under observation. Within a few seconds the food was gone, and he was licking his fingers. "Thank you 'iss." he said with unintelligible accents. "You 'ave a bi' 'art." He said, as tears came to his eyes and a huge smile came to his face revealing broken and blackened teeth.

She turned away numbly, thinking about what he said. _Oh, but I wish._ She ruefully thought to herself as she made her way towards her current place of residence.

She stopped right in front of a wooden three story building. It had a sign on the front of it with a woman in a old fashioned dress on it. It was the inn she was staying at, _The Wandering Woman_, to be exact. It was a nice inn. It had good service and nice rooms. Ever since she could remember this was her place of choice to stay at. The inn had gone through a few owners, being passed down from Father to son. The current owner, Mr. Landres VII, was in his mid thirties and managing the family business fairly well.

Looking at the inn, she sighed in relief. Her body was starting to shiver, which made her scowl. She, like most people of her being, _disliked _it when her body did things involuntarily.

Walking in, the warm air surrounded her, making her cheeks turn rosy and her ears burn. She walked to the usual place where she sat and removed her coat, and bag. With her items put aside, she took a seat, and rubbed her hands together trying to bring back the feeling to them.

Mr. Landres, who was wearing a white waste apron, came walking up to the young woman. His eyes crinkled at the edges in crows feet, but not much else showed signs of age. His hair was a light red brown color, and was cut fairly short. "Leane, it's a pleasure to see you again. So, how was your day?" He asked, his russet brown eyes scanning his most valuable customer. The woman, Leane, smiled in spite of herself. Mr. Landres was always good to his customers, but she had been a very reliable and frequent customer for many years.

"My day was fine, and how was yours." She asked smiling sweetly, lacing her fingers together and setting them on the table. Mr. Landres nodded his head, and then bowed.

"It's been a fine day, business has been great, and..." He began to drone. Her attention withdrew from his pointless report, and scanned the common room. It was rather large, and decorated in such a man's design.

Her stomach grumbled. She had forgotten to eat that morning and her day was very busy. Mr. Landres stopped talking to address her stomach. "Would you like me to get you some dinner?" Mr. Landres asked twisting his apron. He was an easily intimidated man. He was easily intimidated by Leane any way.

"What were those muffins I had yesterday?" She asked calmly picking lint off her shirt. Mr. Landres smiled, and nodded his head some more.

"Those would be corn muffins." He said as she fixed an unblinking stare on him.

"Then I shall have some of the new tea you just got and corn muffins." She said. Her mouth began to salivate at the thought of eating those muffins. Mr. Landres started bowing again, and then walked away. Looking about the common room again, she saw that over two thirds of the tables were occupied with people. Today must've been a very good day for Mr. Landres.

Slowly taking in the room her gaze met with that of a young man in his mid twenties, with brown hair, stunning blue eyes, and a scar across his face. Startled by the intense gaze of the young man she looked down quickly. Her gaze falling upon her bag, she reached down into it and pulled out a journal and pen. Flipping to a blank page her thoughts were interrupted by footsteps approaching. Looking up she found herself looking up at that young man with the scar on his face.

"May I sit here?" He asked gesturing towards an empty chair. She smiled politely nodding her head. _What could it hurt to talk with the locals?_ She thought to herself inquisitively."So, are you new here?" He asked uncomfortably. She smiled sweetly closing her journal and pushing it aside, it could wait.

"Just passing through," She said taking her time. The man nodded his head.

"I know Radiant Garden isn't quiet what it used to be, but we're trying to bring it back." He said, determination making his voice grow stronger with every word spoken. She smiled at his determination. It was nice to see youthful people full of hope.

"I'm curious as to how you keep the heartless population down." She said looking him in the eyes. He smiled with pride.

"Our computers are doing that. It's a defense mechanism." His eyes sparkled with wonder. "It locks onto a Heartless molecular structure, and by finding that destroys the heartless." The man smiled, staring deep into her eyes. His gaze was intelligent and deep. He had endured some hard times, but his eyes burned with resolve.

"Here are your the items you ordered Miss." Said a waitress setting down a plate with three corn muffins, and a tea cup. Leane smiled, and she picked up her glass of tea and took in the aroma and warmth of it. A faint aroma of berries drifted up to her nose. Setting down her cup, she dropped in three sugar cubes. Stirring her cup, a faint ping could be heard from the spoon hitting the side of the cup, she looked back up at the man with the amazing blue gaze.

"Oh my goodness!" The waitress said in surprise. "Yo- you- you're Leon! Head of the Restoration Committee." The waitress said, then began bowing. "It's a honor to meet you in person. It is truly a honor-" She began, torn between curtsying, or bowing. Leane smiled to herself as she watched this man, Leon, handle this situation.

Extending his hand, he smiled a heart warming smile. Genuine through and through. "It's a pleasure to meet you Ms...." He trailed off, not knowing her name. She opened her mouth to talk, only to be silenced as harsh words traveled across the common room.

"Brianna, I don't pay you to chat with the customers!" Mr. Landres yelled, his arms crossed. The waitress, Brianna, bowed again, then scurried off to serve more tables as Leon pulled back his hand. Mr. Landres turned back to the person he was conversing with. Leane's smile deepened at observing this spectacle. People were truly amusing. Typical and always amusing. Turning her attention back to Leon, who was picking at non-existent lint on the table cloth, she spoke.

"Leon is it?" Leane asked casually. He looked up at her startled.

"How did you-" He began, only for her to cut in.

"The waitress said it." She said with a shrug a small quirk of a smile appearing on her lips. She stretched her hand across the table. "The names Leane, it's a pleasure to meet you." she said as he gingerly took her hand. They're hands broke apart, Leane's wrapped around her tea cup and Leon folded his on the table. She looked down into her tea cup and scowled.

"So?" She drawled, looking up from her glass, and resting her elbow on the table and her chin on her hand.

"So?" He repeated with a quizzical look. A secretive smile curved her lips ever so slightly.

"I hear strange things are happening..." She said a in low voice, her eyes looking about the room cautiously, searching for listeners. Leon looked at her a little taken aback. She bit her lip uncomfortably. Leane wasn't exactly the most tactful person, and didn't beat around the bush. It led people on to believe she was insensitive when in truth she just didn't know how to put it.

Leon looked about him cautiously, then leaned in. "What do you mean?" He asked suspiciously. She yawned ever so slightly and in a low voice she replied.

"I hear dark forces are stirring." She whispered so quietly, her voice was barely audible. He observed Leane, his gaze penetrating to deep within her soul. She stared back, wondering if he could really see what thoughts were running through her head. If he could know what she was possibly thinking. He let out a defeated sigh.

"So I hear too." He said depressed. she leaned in closer, now actually interested. "Sightings of Organization members being spotted." She scowled, her fingers tapping the table with a irratated rhythm.

"Organization?" She asked dumbly. Leon sighed, this time with what she would place as annoyance.

"Organization XIII, they were a group of thirteen Nobodies who plotted to take over Kingdom Hearts." Leon said in a matter of factly tone. She had to suppress the urge to smirk. "The only problem with this is that the entire Organization was defeated by the Keyblade master." Leon finished. Leane leaned back, her hand unconsciously reaching for her cup of tea mulling over the information she had just received. She didn't realize she was sipping it until she had emptied her cup.

"This Organization," She said carefully choosing her words, setting down her tea cup carefully. "They're a group of Nobodies that are searching for a way to become whole?" She asked, Leon sat back crossing his arms deep within his own thoughts.

"That's what I believe." He said, although it sounded mostly to himself. Her eyes drifted to the fire watching the flames lick the logs and cackle. Her attention was ripped away from the fire when Leon continued. "But how could they come back? I thought they were defeated." He said, now into his own thoughts. Leane picked up one of the muffins, taking a bite out of it then looked at Leon observantly. Quickly finishing off the muffin, She was surprised at how hungry she was. Well as surprised as any person of her being could be. Putting the other two muffins in a little bag she stood up.

"Thank you Leon for your company, but it is late and I must retire." She said as she stretched out her hand, to shake his briefly. Picking up her journal, coat, and bag, she pushed in her chair and began to walk away. After a couple of steps, she turned to face Leon. "I feel as if we were fated to meet, and I feel that we will meet again." She said surprising herself again with the words that popped out of her mouth. Leon nodded, a smirk falling upon his handsome features. Any woman would melt just starring into that face, any woman but Leane.

"I know we will." He said with assurance. She returned his smirk with one of her own, then headed up the stairs to her room.

Opening the door to her room, the young woman plopped herself on the bed, her eye lids growing heavy. "I can't fall asleep... yet." She said pulling out a journal, and a pen. "I still have something to write before sleep can claim me." She said, as she began to scribble down the thoughts racing through her head.

_**Year: 3 A.R. Mid-winter, Hollow Bastion**_

_**Much to my surprise and liking, I have found that seven of the original existing Organization members, Organization XIII to be exact, have indeed survived. This information has been confirmed by several sources. It has been two years since the Organization has been destroyed, and now hearing of the remaining victims is pleasant and yet disturbing. What took them so long to reappear? Was something interfering with their power, or had they decided to lay low for their safety. This remains unclear and will until I am able to straighten this out. There is also another survivor, the merger Roxas, the keybearer's Nobody. Not much is known about him, so until I find out more I will not go seeking this phantom hope. It is unclear if the survivors strength has decreased due to their situation, and that too will remain unanswered until I can clear this up myself. I hope all goes well with what I hope to accomplish. I will report my findings at a later date when more information is found and assured. **_

Putting down the pen and journal, she turned off the light letting darkness overtake the room. Moonlight entered through the window, stretching shadows across her room. It had been a long day and even though it was rewarding, she felt exhausted and tomorrow would be a even bigger day. Shortly after closing her eyes Leane fell asleep.

**If you want to be kind, let me know what you think. Criticism is welcome. **


End file.
